Christopher Gold
Christopher Gold (Born Christopher Aurek Devin Gold) is a native born Texan, whose main focus is wrestling. He is currently discussing terms of employment with many other Companies of Interest... Biography The Start of a Dream Chris Gold was born and raised in the small town of Carrollton, Texas. He was first inspired into Professional wrestling after encountering a small House Show in the gymnasium at his local High School. When he got old enough he started practicing and training for try outs for his High School team. He didn't make the team but this only forced him to strive harder to reach his dream. Being raised in Texas made him feel like he could reach the goal as many superstars have rose from the Big State and done what he wanted to do. Names like "HBK" Shawn Michaels, Michael Calloway aka The Undertaker, and others ranking of them. After training with a local legend, he had started to travel around the country going to small shows displaying his talents. As time progressed he eventually got seen by a company who had been needing wrestling talent. He had been assigned a contract right away thus beginning his streak into ultimate stardom. Future Championship Wrestling & Injury (2001-2005) Chris Gold had been known for starting fights backstage and finishing them in the ring. He is known for his astonishing Feud with the great A.J.P. which had lasted for almost an entire year over the FCW Heavyweight Championship.The astonishing Feud has come to an end inside a Xtreme Chamber. Similar to a Cell, the Xtreme Chamber had 6 sides of pure steel and held 4 superstars in the ring at one time. The battle was overwhelming as it was Elimination rules. Chris Gold had been taking opponent after opponent until it was ruined by outside interference. Chris Gold had been injured by breaking his leg from having it placed in a steel chair and then stomped on it.After recooperating from his injury he had returned to the ring not as a superstar but as a Manager, he had begun managing a diva by the name of Lucky Falcon. He had started helping her fight her way to a top of her career by assisting her in winning the FCW's Woman's Championship. After the victory they had celebrated and then Chris had declared he would wrestle again. After many weeks of training Chris Gold had started wrestling again fighting his way to the top and winning the Heavyweight belt for the second time in his career. He then soon retired after being classified as a FCW Legend. Wrestling & Martial Issues (2006-2008) The story continues through many federations and many belts won, Chris Gold had started vasting for other championships instead of the prized Heavyweight as he needed more challenges. He captured United States Title as well as an Intercontinental Title. He eventually came to a halt in his career to where he was just giving up. He quit wrestling and started working out of the business. A few years out of his wrestling career he was struck with an inspiration, he realized that god himself sent Chris to wrestle for him. So he returned to the ring in his Heavenly robes after searching for so long.After returning to a federation who called themselves "Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling, it was obvious that he was severely lacking in his abilities from his years out of the ring. He was losing matches that he could easily win, his Wife who was standing at his side throughout the endeavor was also wrestling. They had fought together through a few matches where they were teamed together, they lost a few and won more, but the turmoils of returning to the ring was hurting their relationship and eventually Venus had removed herself from the scene leaving Chris entirely. Leaving XHW & Joining "The King's Court" (2009-2010) As months passed Gold was winning more and more matches as the spark was starting to return but something ofcourse was missing and this affected him in ways that were only shown in his promos. Constant twitchs and mood swings were seen which was odd for Chris as his anger seemed to disperse and he began to preach his "Gospel" as he called it. He was referring more and more to his "Way of the Ring" which he expressed as the only graceful way of wrestling. Eventually after quitting XHW he was called up by his wives long time friend, Tyrus King and was asked to become involved in a small federation "Kingdom Championship Wrestling" as he was needing Veterans. Gold agreed as he was still having issues not being able to release the anger.Upon joining KCW Gold received a Championship in which the stipulations were that he defend it 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. Gold of course agreed and has yet to lose his Battle Triple X Championship, he still defends it. Upon KCW going out of business Gold decided to go bigger and joined Total NonStop Action wrestling as it had returned and he was wrestling with his partner now, Tyrus King! Tyrus King and Chris Gold had formed the faction known as "The King's Court" and began force their way through the ranks of TNA Wrestling and evenatully won the TNA Tag Team Championships, but a few days after this victory Total NonStop Action came to a close, leaving "The King's Court" to an end... Or was it? Professional Wrestling Enterprise (2009-2010) After Total NonStop Action came to a close, Tyrus King and Chris Gold were starting to separate, but an idea brought them back together... Professional Wrestling Enterprise was born from the idealism from King and Gold coming to the point where they needed to join forces and train those in need. Though this dream was short lived via the short amount of time given to advertise the beginning of something great. PWE shut down after reaching its first Pay Per View, Armored Sacriledge. The turn out just wasn't enough to keep the business running and maintaining the Professional Wrestling Enterprise Roster. World's Greatest E-Fed WGEF (2009-2010) After the fall of his own corporation, Christopher Gold had decided it was time to return to the ring and rub off the ring rust. Gold debuted as a Manager to the Superstar "Lucas E. Prodigy" and formed the faction "The New Found Power." Though this alliance did not last long as Prodigy continued week after week using Gold for his power and not his ability. Gold eventually caught on and did something about it, though actions normally come with repercussions. Gold had interfered in one of Prodigy's matches to send a sign he would not put up with his shit anymore, though later that night Lucas sent a message back taking Gold out of WGEF for good... Management and Chris Gold had soon come to arrangements ending his contract soon after this incident had occurred to advoid any Legal Issues... In Wrestling Finisher(s) *''The Golden Spike ''Flipping Piledriver *''All The Rage'' Lock into Jumping Facebuster *''The Golden Gate'' Swing Full Nelson *''The Golden Touch'' 450 Super Kick Trademark Move(s) *''Golden Dreams'' to Gut into Standing Backflip Kick (Payley) *''Golden Nightmares'' Press Slam into PowerPlex (Jackhammer) *''Pure Perfection ''Nelson into Full Nelson Superplex Submission Move(s) *''Full Nelson '' *''Bear Hug '' *''Reverse Bear Hug '' *''Elevated Double Chickenwing '' *''Abdominal Stretch'' Regular Move(s) Kick '' * Enzuigiri *Shining Wizard *High Arched Shining Wizard (Top Rope Shining Wizard) *Spinning Heel Kick *Sole Kick *Dragon Whip ''Clothesline '' *Running Clothesline *Inverted Clothesline (To The Back) *Flying Clothesline ''Dropkick '' *Running Dropkick *Standing Dropkick *Dropkick To Sitting Opponent ''Leg Sweep '' *Spinning Leg Sweep *Russian Leg Sweep *Running Leg Sweep ''DDT '' *Running DDT *Spike DDT *Inverted DDT ''Moonsault '' * Standing Moonsault *Moonsault Slam *Rounding Moonsault ''Suplex '' *Snap Suplex *Delayed Vertical Suplex (One Handed) *Rotating Vertical Suplex *Exploder Suplex (T-Bone Suplex) *Northern Lights Suplex ''Powerbomb *Sit Down Powerbomb *Spike Powerbomb (Opponent lands on neck and/or shoulders causing pinning predicament) *One Armed Powerbomb Powerslam *Running Powerslam Full Press Slam Managers: Lucky Falcon Venus Venicucci Nickname(s): "The Golden One" "The Golden Perfectionist" "The Golden Rage" Entrance Theme(s): "Indestructible (The Next Door)" by EXILE "The Ecstacy of Gold" by Metallica "Better Than You" by Metallica "King Nothing" by Metallica "Perfection" by Cage9 "Reconnect" by Destrophy "Lookin' For Trouble" by Divide the Day (Current) Accomplisments *2x FCW Heavyweight Champion *3x FCW Tag Team Champion (w/ AJP) *1x FCW Hardcore Champion *2x HXW Xtreme Champion *1x HXW United States Champion *1x PCW Intercontinental Champion *1x PCW Television Champion *2x LCW Legends Champion *1x KCW Battle TripleX Champion *Classified as a Legend Status in FCW (Future of Championship Wrestling) *1st Double Champion in FCW (Heavyweight & Hardcore) *Earned "Tag Team of the Year 2004" with A.J.P. in FCW *Earned "Match of the Year 2005" against A.J.P. in FCW *Earned "Fued of the Year 2005" against A.J.P. in FCW *Crowned "Most Hardcore of July" in HXW (Hardcore Xtreme Wrestling) *Earned "Greatest Comeback of the Year" after Injury in LCW (Legends Championship Wrestling) *Still holds the "KCW Battle TripleX Championship" never losing it in an assault or match. Category:Wrestlers